Submersion
by butterfly1968
Summary: John gets a little playful when he and Liz have some alone time during a mission. Minimal spoilers for 3.18 Submersion.


John smiled as they walked down the long, dark hallway. "You should come on missions more often. I like being able to pair up with you instead of McKay."

Elizabeth smiled back. "You should be careful with pairing up though John. Your fumbling could make Ronon and Teyla suspicious." Sheppard went red, remembering how he had fumbled with making the four of them split up into two parties. Being nervous was the one thing Liz could do to him that none of the other girls did. He wasn't always sure if that was an advantage but it made him feel good being forced into the whole middle school awkwardness again.

"Well why should we have to hide 'us' anyway?" His lip curled as his face scrunched up like he did when he was asking a question. "If I'm dating the hottest woman in two galaxies, I want people to know."

It's was Elizabeth's turn to be embarrassed. "You know how I feel about relationships. I've always said I won't date those who I'm the boss of."

"What's wrong with a little business relationship? Besides, we can tell everyone that you've changed your mind regarding…bosses and their…I'm sorry." He started chuckling. "I can't talk about you being my boss without thinking about you ordering me around to do stuff."

Liz's face went even redder. "John, please."

"Please? Wow, you usually just bark the orders at me."

She chuckled. "You shouldn't talk like this. Someone might hear you over your radio."

"Oh they won't tap into our conversation. They're too busy trying to figure out how to tap into all of this geothermal energy. So…back to ordering me around--"

"I'm beginning to think I should just order you to be quiet."

"Ah but how I stay quiet is the question." His head tilted as he usually did when he was thinking. "There is the boring way but I prefer the fun, more interesting way to…stay…quiet."

"Colonel," her brow furrowed as she frowned at him. "I told you to be quiet."

"Ooo, you're even dishing out the rankings. I like where this is going." He moved closer to her.

She couldn't hide the grin on her face. "John, not while we're on a mission."

"Oh come on, I don't want to wait until we get back to Atlantis. It took us long enough to get here."

"You know," Liz glanced around. "All of these hallways really do look the same."

"So, people wouldn't be surprised if we happen to get lost and spend a few…hours…down here."

"Hours? Someone's putting his limit a little high."

"Hey hey, I've only been quick in the past because I've been under time constraints since you've got the whole we-can't-let-anybody-know thing going on. I go way longer."

"Oh I'm sure you can." Her cheeks went slightly red while she smiled at him.

He dropped his P-90. "Let me prove it." He took a hold of her shoulders and shoved her up against the nearest wall. He waited for her to stop him, to tell him it was neither the time, nor the place…but she didn't.

"John," she breathed into his face. Their noses touched and he felt a gnawing desire inside to just make the final tilt to touch her lips. "We shouldn't be doing this." Their P-90s and protective uniforms made it awkward to get close but John's legs did manage to rub against hers.

"But I know you want to." He let her squirm under his breath, feeling her gentle hands on his face when she couldn't deal with the closeness anymore. He sighed heavily before she finally pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard.

She couldn't believe that she was finally giving in to his teasing but he was just so hard to resist. She really understood how all those alien women fell for him. She gasped slightly as he lightly sucked her neck.

"No, John…we have to wait until we're alone." She pushed him off.

"Sorry if I was wrong, but last time I checked we were alone."

"Alone and out of danger. We have no idea what's down here, including still the potential of a Wraith nearby." Her brow furrowed over how serious the situation was.

John knew she was right and reluctantly agreed. "Alright, fine. I'll make a deal with you. We'll finish the mission but when we get back to Atlantis…you have to clear a whole afternoon to spend with me."

Her head swam with all of the work she still had to do but an afternoon with John was exactly what she wanted. "Deal." She smiled.

They started down the hall again but without warning, all the lights went out. And although spending time in the dark with Elizabeth was something he enjoyed, he had a bad about feeling this. "Rodney? What's going on?"


End file.
